wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Felhunter
The fourth pet available to a Warlock after a Succubus. With the advent of The Burning Crusade, Warlocks gained access to one further minion: the Felguard. The Felhunter can tank similar to a Voidwalker, but is better against casters. The Felhunter requires a Soul Shard to summon. It's basically a smaller version of the fearsome Fel stalker. Background Fel hunters are the most intelligent of fel stalkers. They are selected and trained specially to hunt spellcasters. They look much like a normal fel stalker, except for a golden band placed around one of their horns marking them as hunters. Normal fel stalkers prefer spellcasters, but fel hunters are so well trained that they ignore melee opponents entirely in favor of spellcasters, especially arcane casters. It has demonic-spell like abilities - brought out due to hits higher intelligence, coupled with the intense training it undergoes to become an elite spellcaster killing machine. Abilities The Felhunter possesses four abilities, each handy in specific scanarios. Two abilities, Devour Magic and Spell Lock, help in limiting the effectiveness of casters and their effects. Tainted Blood helps mitigate incoming melee damage, and Paranoia increases the ability to detect stealthed units. Its Master Demonologist effect is to increase magic resistance, and its Demonic Sacrifice effect is to increase the warlock's rate of mana regeneration. Acquiring a Felhunter The Felhunter is a pet available to the Warlock at level 30 after completing a series of quests. One of the Warlock NPCs in any Warlock trainer area in a major city can give the player the "Seeking Strahad" quest (although this quest isn't required, it acts as a signpost for where to begin), which directs the Warlock to Ratchet to speak to another Warlock named Strahad Farsan. Strahad then starts the player on the "Tome of the Cabal" quest sequence, during which he/she must find two parts of an ancient book, one of which is in Hillsbrad Foothills and the other of which is in Thousand Needles, then acquire three summoning rods in Wetlands, before returning to Ratchet, summoning and subduing the Felhunter, and acquiring the new spell. Felhunter Tips * Take Spell Lock off auto-cast. If you have auto-cast on, the AI will cast this at an enemy caster as soon as possible; it won't wait until it's casting a spell, wasting the Spell Lock for the next 30 seconds. Until this is fixed, hit the button yourself or get a UI add-on (such as Servitude). * Don't forget about Devour Magic. For one thing, it can be used on you, a party member, a nearby ally who isn't in your party, or the Felhunter itself, and each time it's used it heals the Felhunter. Even if it's set to expire in 1 second, a debuff can still be worth devouring for the healing. * Devour Magic works just like a Priest's Dispel Magic in terms of what it can remove. * If a Warlock has the Dark Pact talent, the Felhunter is a great pet to have around, as it has a lot of mana and uses much less of it than the fire-happy Imp. An Imp set to Passive makes the best mana battery, but a Felhunter makes the second best. * The Felhunter also has the second highest health (third if you include the felguard) of all four(/five) pets, making it a great candidate for Soul Link as well. * In PvP, the Felhunter is still highly useful against caster classes, but it's much less effective against melee classes. Paranoia assists with stealth detection, but other than seeing them early (and you still have to be looking in the right direction), this pet doesn't help much against Rogues. Tainted Blood is completely useless against melee classes, which just won't hit it -- they'll ignore the Felhunter and go straight for the Warlock, knowing that the pet will vanish when the master dies. * The Felhunter's Demonic Sacrifice and Master Demonologist benefits (increased mana regeneration and increased magic resistance, respectively) can be quite worthwhile in some situations, if the Warlock has those talents. Strengths * Useful when fighting casters, particularly those that rely on magic based buffs and debuffs, which the Felhunter can devour. * Make excellent Soul Link candidates, as they can use Devour Magic to heal the damage they take from Soul Link. * Can off-tank reasonably well due to Tainted Blood and can offtank almost indefinitely if there is something to consistently use Devour Magic on. Weaknesses * Very low damage output. Basic melee only. * No taunt ability means it can only be used to off-tank a mob when there is nothing else present to draw aggro away (e.g., healers). * Risky to use in PvP, since the only utility against melee opponents is the very limited DPS output. * Long cooldown timer for Spell Lock. * Spell Lock "auto-cast" functionality is broken. It will auto-cast against any opponent as soon as possible without regard for whether the target is actually casting a spell (it will also Spell Lock non-casters!). Consequently, Spell Lock must be manually operated. Felhunter Stats All the Felhunter Stats through its levels taken using a Human Warlock player. (List not complete. If you interested in updating, (as of Patch 2.0.1) all Buffs and take off all items have to be turned off, because now pets stats get bonuses from player stats. Patch 2.0.5 pets dont have Weapon Skill and Defense.) Category:Fel Stalkers Category:Warlock Pets